


From Me to You

by SEABlRD



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Yullen, i hope haha...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/pseuds/SEABlRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about letters and promises</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> my first post on AO3 and, naturally, it's yullen uvu

Dear bastard,  
Someone told me that you’ve gone  
On a mission overseas  
I just hope you won’t take long  
Promise you’ll come back to me?

Dear dumbass,  
I told you before, don’t you remember?  
Well it’s not like I’ll be missed  
Jeez, I won’t be gone forever  
… Yeah, I’ll come back. I promise.

Dear bastard,  
Hey, you know I’ll be missing you!  
I’ll wait for you, you’ll see  
I know the others will miss you, too!  
Come back soon for me!

Dear dumbass,  
Yeah, I know. I’ll miss you too  
Let me just take care of this  
I’ll try to finish up real soon  
I’ll make it quick, I promise.

Dear bastard,  
I hope you won’t get hurt too bad  
I hate it when you bleed  
Besides, the nurse would drive you mad!  
Come back safe, for me!

Dear dumbass,  
It’s not like it takes me long to heal  
From a wound. Or six…  
And shallow cuts, I barely feel…  
But I’ll be careful. I promise.

Dear bastard,  
I’m glad you always manage to send  
Your letters across the sea!  
They keep me from going ‘round the bend  
Hurry home to me!

…

Dear bastard,  
What happened? It’s been a while  
Since you last wrote to me  
My heart reaches over every mile  
Across the cold, blue sea

Dear bastard,  
Where are you?! I haven’t heard  
Any news from your team!  
You’re safe and sound, of that I’m sure  
Please come home to me

Dear bastard,  
It’s been five months, I feel so lost  
Without you beside me  
I haven’t slept, I’ve turned and tossed  
I think I’m going crazy

…

Dear bastard,  
It’s been seven months since you left  
I’m still worried as can be  
The rumors spreading make me deaf  
… I beg of you, come back to me

Dear bastard,  
The biggest regret of mine  
Is that, every time you leave  
We never get to say goodbye…  
Please don’t forget about me

…

Dear bastard,  
Your team came home, the other day  
And now I know, you see.  
I think it’s more than safe to say  
That now, you’re the one waiting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> good enough, yeah? ;v; please tell me what you think!


End file.
